Shiver
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El efecto no cambiaba en ninguno de los dos. Siempre estaría ese escalofrío... había demasiada tragedia en eso. España/México


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Personajes OC -espero que no-, insinuaciones de Lime, Shota y Violación  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _-Aclaro que la personalidad de Antonio como España -actual- y como Imperio Español -anterior- variaran bastante  
_

_Y esta es la primera vez que me cruzo por esta sección, ¡hola, un placer! n.n Confieso que ya tenía bastaaaaan tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, pero para ir empezando, creo que este pequeño fic no está tan mal. Me deja muy perturbada el cambio de personalidad que le da a España en sus épocas, ¡no puedo resistirme! xDD y como su faceta de Conquistador me resulta más familiar -casi ando especializada en eso-, me llama mucho la atención su relación con México. La que muestro aquí la estoy puliendo, porque no todo fue sangre y lágrimas, así que... xDDDU_

_En fin, ¡gracias! Y comenten con confianza n.n Como nota curiosa, se me ocurrió la idea cuando escuché la canción "Shiver" de The Gazette. Se ve hasta en el título, vaya...  
_

_Owari~_

* * *

**"Shiver"  
**

* * *

Sonrió abiertamente, no evitando por ningún motivo que el otro se perdiera de esa curvatura de labios que expresaba únicamente para él

_Escalofrío_

Movió su mano en señal de saludo con lentitud, sin olvidar que sus ojos verde esmeralda miraran con naturalidad al chico que estaba del otro lado de la mesa y exactamente en frente

_Siempre había escalofrío_

Fue una decepción que el contrario se limitara a fruncir ligeramente el ceño y que volteara la cabeza con desprecio distinguible para evitar el gesto que dibujó en su honor… claro, una decepción predecible, porque tenían demasiados años jugando a lo mismo cada que se encontraban en una Junta, o al reunirse en algún evento de sus gobiernos

La rutina era la misma: él tanteaba terreno con una sonrisa, y Alejandro mostraba su asco desviando la vista, aunque claro, con elegancia que dejaba ver la hipocresía que ambos debían llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias

Era el protocolo que seguían desde que sus relaciones volvieron a entablarse allá del S. XIX, en esa época llena de tragedias y luchas para la Ex Madre Patria y la Ex Colonia

Pero si le preguntaban, había demasiado que extrañar

_Era imposible que no. Lo sabía. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para asegurarlo con completa seguridad_

_Quizá los motivos cambiaban, pero seguía ahí. Permanecía el eterno escalofrío que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y de la bien formada espalda que en algún momento acarició con la punta de la lengua_

_Casi podía atraparlo entre las palmas de sus manos_

Sin embargo, sería un miserable mentiroso si osaba negar que le interesaba más este México

Orgulloso, retador, rencoroso y temerario, dispuesto a ahogarse en su propia sangre para defenderse y a escupirle en la cara al que se atreviera a humillarlo, jurando devolver con la misma moneda sin importar el tiempo que tardara

La visión era atrevida; la presencia invitaba a la apuesta; los medios demostraban que las cicatrices no sólo daban fortaleza, sino que un corazón podía llenarse de odio por la existencia en sí

¿Cómo no le iba a gustar más de lo que ya? Estaba lleno de contradicciones que no podía perderse

_Decían que el miedo tenía un olor. Decían que el amor tenía un olor_

_Ya no distinguía el primero en él. El segundo jamás lo percibió_

_Pero era inconfundible aquel que transmitía su piel cuando el escalofrío viajaba por cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando pasaba de la nuca a la espalda, de la espalda a los brazos, al pecho y al estómago_

_Las piernas terminaban por ser víctimas también y se movían casi inconscientemente, luchando porque todas esas sensaciones no llegaran a una parte íntima que no sólo traería problemas públicos, sino mentales_

_No le gustaba recordarlo, ¿cierto? Aquellos años…_

La forma en que estaba sentado. La manera en que sus ojos seguían las diapositivas de la presentación de Japón. El modo en que sus manos permanecían firmes sobre la mesa indicaba una seguridad propia que no sería perturbada de raíz… y tampoco había motivo para ello

El moreno ya sabía desenvolverse a nivel internacional, y sin extrañeza, tenía muchas amistades sinceras que no alcanzaban a repercutir los tratados políticos o económicos

Podría decirse que, en verdad, había un aprecio general y auténtico por su ex pupilo, ya que demostraba ser alguien original, amigable y animado sin llegar a niveles desesperantes o incómodos, consciente del lugar que tenía con cada sujeto del sitio

Este _México_ ya no era _Nueva España_, el niño que seguía las órdenes mientras retenía las lágrimas que querían salir y que soportaba los golpes con un silencio que a nadie le interesaba

_Alejandro_ ya no era _Don Alejandro_, el joven sumiso, callado y diligente que cumplía al pie de la letra las exigencias y que se mostraba como un verdadero ejemplo para el resto de las colonias

Ya no era Ale, _su Ale_ que olía a miedo cuando lo acorralaba contra la pared y deshacía su fina ropa en jirones para tener acceso a la piel morena que no tardaba en morder y cortar con sus dientes, sus golpes y sus deseos

Qué lástima, había demasiado para extrañar

_Claro, era en lo que menos intentaba pensar, lo que quería olvidar y deshacerse junto a ese escalofrío_

_Seguramente quería suprimir los recuerdos de esas noches en que lo mandaba a llamar a su habitación y se complacía con el ser que por derecho divino le pertenecía _

_Podía apostar que no quería recordar las palabras que le susurraba al oído, las frases que lo hacían llorar más y con las que le recalcaba una y otra vez que no tenía a nadie, excepto a él_

_Que no sería nada sin él porque era Nueva España, su precioso Nueva España, la joya más brillante de la Corona del Imperio Español _

_Todo aquello combinado con el escalofrío de miedo, de involuntaria excitación, de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor y de soledad_

_Escalofrío, eso era lo que quedaba al final_

Pero volvía a lo mismo: este México que asistía a las cumbres era más interesante que la faceta de colonia que tuvo

Por supuesto que en lo segundo le beneficiaba con su oro, con la plata, con los productos y el dinero que le debía como Madre Patria… empero, le fue negado el acceso a la verdadera esencia del chico

En aquel tiempo no le interesó, sin embargo, durante la Guerra de Independencia se dio cuenta que eso fue lo único que no obtuvo de él, ni siquiera una efímera visión

Y ahora que era libre, autónomo, con mayor estabilidad, al menos miraba el comportamiento que, quizá, hubiera adoptado con él de haberlo dejado

Era interesante, porque llevaba su hipocresía hasta donde ninguno de ellos lo permitió

Quizá eso era lo único que sabía

La verdad de que en realidad odiaba al mundo, a cada ser en toda la faz, incluyéndose a sí mismo

¿Cómo no desearlo, entonces? ¿Cómo no haber intentado tantas veces una reconquista que le permitiría ver de cerca el desenvolvimiento auténtico de su Alejandro?

¿Cómo no intentar acercarse ahora con una tranquila sonrisa, con un gesto amigable en vista de que ya no podía tomar las armas y amenazarle con el filo de su hacha que volviera a su lado?

Bajo sus órdenes. Bajo sus besos. Bajo las sábanas de su cama

_Afiló ligeramente la mirada, atento al pequeño movimiento que hizo para acomodar un cabello que caía sobre su iris rojiza_

_La mano no efectuó nada en particular… no para la vista de alguien ingenuo o poco observador _

_Ahí estaba, el escalofrío que recorría las puntas de sus dedos _

_El disparador para ello se mantenía intacto, es decir, él era el único que provocaba semejante reacción_

_La pregunta la protagonizaba ahora el motivo que lo acompañaba_

_¿Sería de miedo? No, ya sabía que no. ¿De emoción? Nada parecido vendría con ello. ¿Tal vez de rencor? Sonaba lógico… _

_Detuvo sus pensamientos, no obstante_

_…_

_Rodríguez movió con lentitud su pupila, dejándola caer directamente sobre él con todo el peso de ese brillo que no supo cómo interpretar_

_La moneda fue devuelta_

Pero había que pensar positivamente

No era de la clase de sujetos que eran vencidos por constantes negativas, porque de ser así, se habría rendido desde el primer momento con el asunto de las colonias, habría mandado a la mierda desde hacía mucho a Romano, o se habría perdido de muchas aventuras con Inglaterra en el asunto de la piratería

México era interesante, demasiado para dejarlo ir después de casi dos siglos

Por eso no era problema seguirle sonriendo, esperando que se le diera acceso a esa esencia que le despertaba el más puro morbo, el más puro gusto y a alguna perspectiva deformada del amor

Era perseverante, el asunto lo valía

_El efecto fue devuelto con la misma energía que alguna vez le provocó_

_Ese escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza en un segundo, casi jadeando para aspirar algo de aire que se le escapó. Las piernas le temblaron, las manos parecieron dormirse y una gota de fino sudor bajó por su espalda inferior  
_

_Una mirada, sólo con una…_

_…_

_Rió para sus adentros_

_"Cicatrices", "Dolor", "Rencor", "Venganza", "Ajuste de cuentas" _

_Ese chico tenía maneras increíbles de cobrárselas_

Se levantó enseguida, al instante en que Alemania dio por concluida la reunión

Ignoró de forma torpe a Francia y a Romano, seguro de que su faceta de chico distraído y amigable lo salvaría de quejas que le tenían sin cuidado

Llegó a tiempo a las espaldas de su ex pupilo, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para rozar su oreja

-Hola – le susurró con tranquilidad, con aquella en que era inconfundible la excitación que ya se lo comía por dentro – Alejandro, me alegra ver que estás al tanto de tus deberes~

El escalofrío lo recorrió, lo vio en su nuca y el efecto en sus hombros

España 1. México 0

-Hola – respondió con la misma calma, pero helada. Completamente helada – Pues ya ves, eso pasa cuando eres independiente~

Volteó ligeramente para que la iris rojiza afilada se le clavara lo suficiente, provocando que la piel se le erizara de golpe

España 1. México 1

-¿Qué pasa? – se levantó, obligándolo a que se alejara un poco para no recibir un cabezazo en la nariz – Si me vienes a saludar con semejante cara de pinche calenturiento, significa que quieres algo

-¿Quieres ir a tomar una Sidra? – sonrió abiertamente, con total encanto "inocente" – También vendrán Francis y Gilbert~

-Qué manera de decir que me van a agarrar entre los tres – le enseñó el dedo medio – Cómete mucho de esta, se nota que te hace falta

Y tomando su maletín, se fue caminando en sentido contrario, siendo abordado casi al instante por Canadá

Se sonrieron y empezaron una charla que a ambos les arrancó leves risas que se perdieron entre los murmullos de los demás

Hipócrita

…

Él se reunió con sus amigos, disculpándose con el francés por la ignorancia anterior

También anduvieron hasta la salida hablando de todo y de nada, como si no hubiese sucedido algo

Eso igualmente era hipocresía

_El efecto no cambiaba en ninguno de los dos_

_Siempre estaría ese escalofrío_

Tendría que intentarlo la próxima vez~


End file.
